


Us against the world

by midori55



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Mobster Harry, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6666865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midori55/pseuds/midori55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry went for an underground business deal he never expected he would find himself a treasure. He found himself being less and less of a responsible boss of a mafia organisation and more and more of a professional body guard. That type of body guard that longs to kiss his owner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Us against the world

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this is my first fan fiction. I am going to update whatever I have as soon as I have it so I hope you enjoy. Please comment and give suggestions because I will try to include what you guys want!!!!  
> Cheers to Harry's killer smile and Louis's alluring eyes! :x

Chapter 1:

There are lights everywhere. Red lights, green lights, purple lights. Colours and sounds swirl together and fade into nothingness just like how it would be in hell. Well, at least that is how hell would be in Harry’s head: a messy place of nothingness. He half regretted agreeing to going to this low class club just for a business deal, then remembered he had obtained a sizeable chunk of his money doing underground business. Maybe going in person was not the brightest idea, but Harry kinda wants this contract. Unfortunately for Harry’s mind, the person to sign the contract with is nowhere in sight. Harry is getting bored of studying the picture of the guy. 

Caius is a nickname, or so he wishes. Harry’s faith in humanity clings to the hope that no parents would name their British son Caius unless they read too much Twilight. This Caius is certainly no sparkling attractive vampires *Harry certainly wouldn't mind that actually*. However, for the sake of having more money in his hand to splurge on the new Gucci collection, he is going to be polite and gets this over and done with. 

After 20 long minutes of waiting in a club which blasts tasteless music, well, not exactly waiting since all he does is day dreaming, Harry’s monologue of what scented candles he would use tonight to get rid of the smell of smoke everywhere was interrupted by the sound of a door opening. Entered a man who is even fatter than he seemed to be in the picture, alongside a few bodyguards in black suits and black shades. Underground bosses sure are all flashy, they want to ensure their life is a freaking stereotype.

“Mr. Styles” - he nodded and proceeded to sit down heavily on a couch in front of Harry.  
“Good evening, Sir” - Harry grants Caius a smile since he is charming.

Harry’s attention was interrupted again by the bloody door in just 5 minutes, since it is opening… AGAIN. This time, another pair of buff men with distastefully chosen tattoos entered, dragging along a smaller man… boy… Harry cannot see clearly. They are WALKING CLICHE.

“Mr. Styles ,I hope you don't mind. I am in the middle of enjoying a little conquer of mine, and I certainly cannot wait any longer” - Caius speaks with a smirk like a true Disney villain and proceeds to signal to the buff men. The smaller man was pushed roughly to the couch into Caius’s arm. This is getting too much for Harry’s taste, so he subtly looks away. 

Caius starts to put on a show of roughly ripping the boy’s shirt down in the middle, revealing slender collar bones and tanned skin. Then he proceeded to kiss the boy, only to be bitten by the little thing. Harry sees blood. 

“You little bitch” - Growled Caius. His two subodinates were quickly summoned. They proceeded to hitting the boy on the stomach. One kick, two kick, three kick… Caius was looking down at the little boy pinned face planted into the sofa, satisfying smirk on his face.

“You know I only need to protect your pretty face, not any other parts right?”. He then proceed to yank on the boy’s hair, bending his now limp body backwards. That was when Harry saw his face. His eyes are a cerulean shade of blue, sparkling even in the dimly lit of a hell hole, filled with unshed tears and hatred. He has never seen anyone that managed to look so frightened, yet so determined at the same time. When he snapped out of his dazed trance, the boy’s skinny jeans had already been shoved down, exposing only round bum and black brief. Harry’s mouth goes uncomfortably dry. Cause then proceeded to grab those bums and spanked them hard. After the third spank, the boy let a sob slip. That was all Caius needed to pull his junk out, fully erect. He flipped the boy over, and Harry saw tears streaming down from those eyes, while the boy seemed to have miraculously gained some strength and started struggling again. That was when Harry’’s mind started functioning again. 

“ What do you think you are doing in front of my presence?” - Harry used his most authoritative voice, his low drawl bears an intimidating sinking coldness timber.

Caius proceeded to shove his dick into the boy’s face. Nobody ignored Harry and got away. Nobody. So he stride over to the other side of the table, took out his knife and held it against Caius’s precious little member.

“ If I were you, I would want to have a functional part” - Harry said.   
“What the fuck are you doing?” - Caius threatened.   
“If you want our business deal to work, you would have realised that disrespecting my existence is the worst way to promote partner collaboration. So what am I going to do with you? Huhm,,, Maybe I will start with a sanction on all your drug sources. After that, you will see a respective drop in your bar business sector. Am I clear?” - Harry calmly threw out his threats.

There was silence in the meeting room. 

After three minutes, Caius finally formed words: “What do you want?”

“I want to cancel our business agreement, and I want him” 

“ So all these for this little piece of dirt? Harry Styles, I thought you are supposed to be a big shot in the underground world, turns out only a bitch can satisfy you. What a shame”

So Harry moved the knife and caused a deep cut in his junk.


End file.
